


Invisible

by little_dumpling



Series: Lotus Flower [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Jango Fett, Angst, Gen, Hope, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mental fortitude, POV Jango Fett, Slavery, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: They would slip up eventually. Already they thought him broken. Let them continue to think that. Let his determination, his wilfulMandaspirit be invisible until then.Jango must find a way to survive; to escape their slavery of body and mind.Two and a half years after the Battle of Galidraan. Six months before Jango and Obi-Wan meet on Concord Dawn.Set before Part 1. Can be read as a stand-alone.
Series: Lotus Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is set before Part 1 "I will shape myself into your pocket ", but goes hand-in-hand with the next part in the series, Part 3 "Do what you want".
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Manda_ : The state of being Mandalorian in mind, body, and spirit. Or the collective soul/heaven.

Jango's breath stuttered as the whip was brought down on the slave next to him. He tried not to listen to the man's cries as their slave master hit the man again for perceived disobedience.

Two and a half years he'd been here, bending to someone else's will.

Bending, but somehow not broken.

 _Ner atin ad'ika,_ Jaster had always called him: _My stubborn son_. Jango took a deep breath and, throat shaking against the slave collar, let it out before picking up another box and loading it onto the spice freighter.

He knew he _should_ be broken, from everything he'd gone through. Maybe it was only his stubborn will that allowed him to hold on. But he'd try... no, he _would_ hold on until the time was right. They would slip up eventually. Already they thought him broken. Let them continue to think that. Let his determination, his wilful _Manda_ spirit be invisible until then.

He would bide his time until he could escape.


End file.
